


Obscurial

by Lord_Demetrius_King



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Im not very good a tags tbh, Little bit of science maybe, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Obscurials (Harry Potter), Potter Twins, Secrets, Somewhat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Demetrius_King/pseuds/Lord_Demetrius_King
Summary: The human mind is a complicated thing. Its stores memories and produce emotions that can both aid and hinder your choices. But just like everything else, it has its limits. Once those limits have been breached and surpassed, the person changes, sometimes for good, others for worse.Now put that in the context of a wizard's magical core and you get a destructive force.And for a boy whose limits have been pushed for fifteen years of his life, Harry needed just one more trigger before he snapped.And that trigger came in the form of a dirty red haired girl.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This starts right after his trail in the wizengamot
> 
> Hope you like this
> 
> Enjoy!!

Chapter 1  
**_August 12th, 1995_**

 

“By majority rule, Harry James Potter is found not guilty and free from all charges.”, Madam Bones proclaimed before turning to the boy, “Mr.Potter you are free to go.” She dismissed, “Bring in inmate 304.”

 

Harry stood from the seat and began to make his way toward Dumbledore. He still can’t believe the shit the Ministry has been spouting off just because they were scared to admit that he may be right about Voldemort’s comeback, _‘Cowards’,_ he thought bitterly as he saw Dumbledore heading his way.

 

“Profes-“, but he didn’t get to say anything as the Headmaster sauntered elsewhere, completely ignoring him. Harry followed him out of the room calling out for the Headmaster again-

 

_Stay_

 

Harry stopped and looked around for the source of the voice but finding no one in the now isolated hall. After finding no source for the noise, he continued his way to find the Dumbledore only for the voice to get louder.

 

_Stay…. Please…_

 

It was clearer now, the voice seemed to echo around the hall. It sounded feminine, soft and calming. The voice kept repeating the words, and Harry… well he unconsciously followed it until it lead to the doors of the courtroom he just left. He opened them slowly and squeezed right in, he stayed stayed unseen from anybody else near the exit

 

“Inmate 304, you have been charged with the murder of two muggles, and the assult of another, along with the claims of retaliation against the Aurors once they arrived to the scene. How do you plead.”, the Minister’s voice sounded out bringing all conversation to a stop.

 

The person on the chair, a girl, looked otherwise unfazed by what Fudge had said. She only stared at the floor, making her dirty red hair cover most of her face, skin covered in dirt and what looked like blood. Her presence seem to unnerved most of the people in the court, and Harry had an inkling feeling that she's doing it on purpose.

 

Harry was brought of his musings when the girl let out a snort but didn’t answer, she started humming some kind of tune that put everyone more on edge. She moved her head from side to side as she began to hum louder and louder, but… he didn’t seem much affected by the sound, it sounded pleasing, familiar even.

 

Fudge cleared his throat, obviously peeved by the girl like the rest of them, as he asked, “Girl I ask again. How do you plead.”

 

The girl stopped humming but kept moving her head, “Why is it… that you are bringing this up now when this happened hmm…. Four years ago.”, her soft voice echoed through the silent room, as if being shouted.

 

A woman let out an affronted noise, Umbridge, "That is not how you treat the _Minister_ you-"

 

“Not my Minister.”, the girl cut her off, “I’d never bow to a _coward.”,_ Harry could all but hear the smirk forming on her lips as said Minister flinch.

 

“Why of all the-“

 

“Madam Umbridge might I remind you, that should you be disruptive in this trial I can and will remove you.”, Madam Bones stated loudly, effectively stopping any rant Umbridge would start. When when the room was once again silent, Madam Bones turned to the girl, “Miss may I inquire your name.”

 

“May I inquire the time Madam.”, she asked as if she didn’t hear the question.

 

Madam Bones nodded, “It is August 12th, 1995 Miss.”

 

The girl still keeping her gaze on the ground began to him again, “They’d be fifteen by now.”

 

“Who would be fifteen Miss?”, Bones asked.

 

“Why, my brothers of course.”, the girl said as if it were most obvious thing, only causing more confusion to everyone around her.

 

Murmurs spread around the room in as Madam Bones repeated her question once more, “Miss. What is your name.”

 

The girl stopped shaking her head and for the first time since she arrived, lifted her head up to see everyone. Her eyes looked around before finally latching on to Harry's. He saw a pair of hazel-green eyes looking straight at him and saw many emotions in those oddly familiar eyes. There was pain, ther was sadness, regret but there was also joy and hope in those crystal eyes. They never broke eye contact as she started to talk.

 

“Cecile Potter.”

 

The silence in the room was deafening, you could have heard a pin drop in room. It was then that people started noticing the direction she was looking at, and gasped when they saw him, utterly speechless. Whispers sounded all around the room as people finally snapped out of their stupor.

 

“Order! Order!”, Fudge demanded as he paled more and more when the whispers soon turned into accusations toward him.

 

 "How can you do this to his  _sister_ -"

 

"How do you it's his sister-"

 

"Look at the hair and eyes-"

 

"She's practically Lily Potter's  _clone-_ "

 

"Wait she mentioned another  _brother-"_

 

The courtroom louder and louder but only one voice stood out to Harry.

 

_Get closer_

 

It was the same voice that led him here, it was _her voice_ , he walked down the platform, almost hypnotized, going near his... sister?

 

Once Harry stood in front of Cecile, she gave him a shaky smile as she placed a quivering hand on his cheek. Her hands were cold.

 

“Harry… you two look just like each other.”, she said, chapped pale lips starting to shake, her hand never leaving his cheek. The room was suddenly silent, Harry looked around. Everyone was still moving, still shouting, yet no sound came out, no one looking at them as if he were invisible.

 

"What." Was the only thing that came out of his mouth as he turned his attention back on Cecile.

 

The redhead's lip continued to shake, line tears starting to fall, “I’m so sorry Harry.”

 

“What”, he said again, voice becoming hoarse

 

“I’m so sorry. So sorry so sorry…”, she began to cry and that cry soon became a sob, and the recipients of the room still didn't pay them any mind, actions becoming slower and slower.

 

“I-I’m s-s-sorry I c-couldn’t protect you two.”, Cecile continued, “I’m s-sorry I couldn’t be there for you. I’m sorry I left Danny alone. I’m sorry I couldn’t find you. I’m sorry I lost control. I’m sorry, I'm sorry I'm sorry-”, she kept sobbing and shaking and babbling incoherently. Harry didn't know what to do.

 

Cecile, while still crying, regained a bit of her senses as she started to speak again, “You must stay strong Harry, both you and Daniel must stay strong, don’t let anyone get to you, okay.”, he looked at her with wide scared eyes and nodded as Cecile pulled out an envelope and small box, “Make sure to open this when the people it’s a dressed to are in the same room," She handed over the items, making sure he held it in his hand tightly, "That's... something of me, it-it um... keep one of them, please.", she looked up at him with pleading eyes, Harry nodded slowly not trusting himself to speak.

 

Silence once again flowed through the slowly moving room as Harry and Cecile look at each other.

 

The silence was broken when a sudden gust of wind passed through them, Cecile tensed, “It appears that I am almost out of time.”

 

“W-What do you mean.”, Harry stuttered, finally speaking.

 

“It means that Death has finally come to pick me up.”, she said softly looking around in wonder.

 

“B-But I-“, Harry made incoherent noises as his breath seemed to quicken.

 

“Shh. Shh, it’s okay.”, she soothed patting his hair gently, “I never expected to live this long anyway.”, she smiled a joyful smile, “I got one of my last wishes come true at least.”, she gave a small laugh, as blood started to come out of her nose, “You and Daniel are so powerful Harry. So powerful. You can make great things happen, I know it… this world does not deserve you two…”, Cecile shook her head, her eyes slowly dropping.

 

“Wait! No n-no, I-I need help”, his breathing only became faster, salty tears making their way down his cheek.

 

“It’ll be okay, don’t worry.”, she assured with a calm smile, her eyes happy and peaceful, "You two never much needed my help anyway.", her voice was sad in the end, and it made Harry’s heart clench.

 

Harry shook his head rapidly, “Please please pl- _please_.”

 

Cecile only gave him an adoring look, “You will know soon enough, Harry.”, again she gave him a joyful smile as she interlaced her cold fingers with his own, “…Goodbye.”, she never stopped looking at him, her eyes becoming dimmer and dimmer as the eyelids came down slowly, and with her last breath, she continued to smile

 

All action in the room seemed to continue at its normal pace, sound of shouts still continued, until a loud gasp brought all attention back on him again.

 

“ _Not breathing-“_

_“Everybody out-“_

_“Get the boy out of here-“_

_“Mr.Potter-“_

_“Harry-“_

 

So many orders echoed through the room but he remains in his place, staring at his sister’s now lifeless body. The sister he never got to meet, never got to know. It left Harry feeling numb.

 

He felt someone tugging him, pulling him away from the body. Everything was starting to blur, darkness starting to creep into his sight, his breath becoming slower. All noise starting to mix together, becoming louder, and Harry just wanted all to _stop._

 

He felt his body give in to itself, falling and falling...and falling....falling...

 

Until everything just became dark and quiet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
**_Dream State_**

 

_He feels cold floating in the darkness._

 

_Never had Harry been through this much mental pain. Sure he’s been through the crucio Voldemort threw at him, but yet, this hurt more for some reason. This broke something inside Harry, something he never realized was there. It seemed like a… personal link._

 

 _As Harry stares at the link, he realizes, that he could actually see the link along with many others, glowing in the darkness. There was a reddish-orange link that glowed faintly, brittle, as if it were about to snap at any moment, and sadly, Harry can guess who’s link it represented. He and Ron had made amends after the first task of the tournament, yes, but deep down, Harry knew, that he’ll never be able to see Ron as his best friend anymore. Sure Harry puts a smile on his face and act as if the betrayal never happened, but in the inside he felt bitter resentment towards him. Beside Ron’s he saw what he suspected was Hermione’s. A chocolate brown link that glowed brighter than Ron’s and wasn’t damaged like his either. That brought bit of a smile on his face_ _when he steered himself to the other links._

 

_There were the twins who were different shades of maroon. Neville’s who was glowing a sky blue. Ginny’s was glowing a fiery red. Mrs.Weasley’s was crimson red. Mr.Weasley’s being a red-violet. The two Weasley brothers were there too, though, they weren’t as bright due to him not knowing them very well. There seem to be a lot of reds in the Weasleys_

 

_Hmm.. Must be a family thing, Harry thought._

 

_Harry saw four more strands all have a faint glow, but only two are as fragile as Ron’s. He was fairly sure he knew who’s those were. Dumbledore’s link, from the very beginning, had begun to wither and crack as the years passed, Harry honestly doesn’t know why he keeps believing in the man when in the end, he doesn’t help him for shit. And Snape’s link, well, he really doesn’t need to explain that one._

 

_The other two he was sure were Professor Lupin… er Remus and Sirius, though their faint glow is due to the little interactions he has with the two, which he’s sad to admit._

 

_Harry turned back to Cecile’s link and saw two other shattered links, which were his parents. Harry noticed something about Cecile’s link, around were remnants of something, a cage. All scattered around. Harry was confused by it, but then spotted another glow out of the corner of his eye._

 

_The link was a rich gold the brightest out of all of them, Harry doesn’t know how he had missed it. The brightest light with strongest pulse, but it was being blocked. There was a cage encasing the link, preventing it from even attaching to Harry. As Harry got near it, the light and power only intensified, and finally he was in front if the cage. Harry reached to take cage apart and that’s all it took. For the moment his fingers brushed against the cage, it fell apart at the seems, allowing the link to go out freely. And in a swift movement, both ends of the bright link attached to Harry, one end attaching to his forehead and the other going for his chest. Just like that, foreign emotions and memories started flooding in._

 

_A strange man hitting him, a woman screaming at him, a young Cecile comforting him, Cecile being beaten by a man, Cecile leaving, Cecile coming back. A large man punching him, Cecile trying to get the man to stop, Cecile sending the man flying to the wall. A woman screaming and pointing a gun at him and Cecile, green lightning coming out of Cecile’s hand toward the woman. Another man coming into the room and Cecile knocking him out of the room. Cecile being taken away. Him running away. Him meeting a blond girl with grey eyes, and a dark haired boy with pale blue eyes. Him going along with them, trying to find Cecile. Them ending up in a small flat, and then nothing._

 

_Through it all he felt fear, pain, sadness, angst, anger, resentment, happiness, hope, and hatred. It took him a moment to calm down and realize these weren’t his memories…_

 

_“Indeed they’re not, they’re Daniel’s.”, a soft voice mused._

 

_Harry did a double-take at the voice and saw a smiling Cecile standing in a white long flowing dress, red hair straight, looking less malnourished, skin a tone healthier, and hazel-green eyes were much more lively._

 

_“H-How.”, Harry stuttered._

 

_Cecile chuckled, “Oh, trust me it wasn’t easy, took a lot of convincing, but eventually me an Death struck up a deal.”_

 

_“What?”, Harry asked confusedly._

 

_“Yeah, so long as he gives me some time, I allow him to court me.”, Cecile shook her head, “Don’t ask me how that works, I don’t even know.”, she shrugged, “Honestly, that guy has some sort of obsession with our family...”, she muttered._

 

_Harry shifted, “Um…”_

 

 _“Oh! Right sorry.”, she grinned s_ _heepishly, “So what questions do you have.”_

 

_Harry had many questions but the one that stood out the most came first, “What happened that night Voldemort attacked us.”_

 

_Cecile’s grin faltered but still kept up, “That night….. was a really complicated night Harry, I don’t much remember it myself.”_

 

_“Oh…”, Harry said disappointed._

 

_“But”, she prompted, “What I could recollect from that night was when Dumbledore left me and Daniel at the door of a police department.”_

 

_Harry’s eyes hardened, but didn’t allow his voice to waiver, “Why”_

 

_Cecile shrugged, “He was muttering about ‘The Greater Good’ and all that nonsense. How the old coot got that respect I will never know.”, she shook her head with a grimace._

 

_He nodded for now, knowing very well that he’ll get his answer eventually. Harry looked up at her, “What happened to you.”, he asked sincerely._

 

_Cecile’s smile faded and was replaced with a sad sigh, “You saw the memories, I’m pretty sure you can conclude that me and Daniel didn’t have much of a good life.”_

 

_“Why would you leave from time to time.”, recalling Cecile going in and out of the door in the memories._

 

_“I use to go out to look for you.”, she said softly, “Daniel use to get large bruises out of no where when we were younger, I never understood why until I remembered. When you two were still babies that whenever one of you cried in pain the other followed, a sort of twin bond of sorts.”, she sighed, “And so after discovering that you weren’t living in a very good environment at age ten I went out and looked for you. But no matter how much I try, I always lose your trace.”_

 

_“And that day.”_

 

_Cecile had glint in her eye, “I had just returned from looking for you and found Mr. Jenkins, that man, beating Daniel to a pulp, and I guess I lost control, don’t remember much of what happened.”, she shrugged, “Just that when I gained some sense into found two dead bodies and a man groaning in the other room, then I started hearing ‘pops’ and told Danny to run.”, she made a hand gesture, “I’m pretty sure you could guess the rest.”_

 

_Harry nodded, “What about the girl and the boy.”_

 

_Cecile gave him a strange look, “Can’t tell you much about them, though, all I know is that they are very important to Daniel.”, there was something she seemed to hold back as she smiled at him, but something told him he’d rather not know._

 

_They stayed in a comfortable silence for awhile, and Cecile started to hum the same tune she hummed in the wizengamot. Which prompted his next question._

 

_“What is that?”_

 

_“Hmm.”_

 

_“That thing you were humming.”, Cecile’s smile returned as she waved her hand and the darkness soon shifted into a room._

 

_“Why-“, but Harry was soon cut off by wails and cries behind him._

 

_Harry hears a door open and let’s out a gasp at the sight._

 

 _At the doorway_ _was a very lively Lily Evans Potter, staring at her children in the crib._

 

_“Aww what’s the matter sweethearts.”, as she strode right pass Harry and Cecile._

 

_“Now there’s no need to cry my little Princes. Mummy’s here.”, but the two babies kept crying in the cribs._

 

 _“I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream_  
_I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_  
_And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem_  
_But if I know you, I know what you'll do_  
_You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream”_

 

_His mother started humming a rhythm, the exact same one Cecile was humming._

 

 _“H-mH-mH-mM-mM-mM-m_  
_But if I know you, I know what you'll do_  
_You'll love me at once_  
_The way you did once upon a dream…”_

 

_“Mum…”, a drowsy voice called from the door._

 

_Harry’s mother turns around, “I’ll be right there Cec.”, the little red head girl nodded and left the room._

 

_Lily turns to the now sleeping babies, “Goodnight my little Princes.”, laying kiss on their foreheads and leaving the room as the memory fades out…_

 

_Cecile appeared beside Harry, “I always used that song to calm Daniel down and sometimes hoped you were somehow able to hear it.”_

 

_Harry nodded, blinking away tears, “I think sometimes I did honestly.”_

 

_There was a sound of a bell chiming and Harry already knew what was going to happen._

 

_“You have to go.”, he stated._

 

_Cecile nodded sadly, “Yes, I have spent to much time as it is.”_

 

_Harry nodded and was immediately enveloped in a sudden hug. Harry, albeit a bit awkwardly, returned the hug and soon became relaxed in the embrace._

 

_“Just thought I should tell you, in that red envelope I might sound a bit…off or out of it.”, Harry looked at her with an amused look, “I lost most of my sanity at that time.”, she shrugged, a grin growing on her face._

 

_Cecile sighed, “Take care of each other okay.”, Harry nodded, as she drew back, “Good luck….”_

 

_And soon she faded out and it went back to nothingness…_

 

~•~  
_**Somewhere in London**_

 

He opens his eyes to see a bright light. He groans as he struggles to get up, only to have two hands taking him back to the bed.

 

“Hey Dan, take it easy.”, a voice admonished.

 

He saw his two best friends, Erick Riddle and Lyra Black, hovering over him, both exchanging worried glances.

 

“I’m fine honestly.”, Daniel said making another attempt to get up.

 

Lyra didn’t looked convinced, “Are you sure because you’ve been out for white awhile.”

 

“How long.”, he asked.

 

“I’d say two-to-three hours maybe.”, Erick answered.

 

He shrugged, “Not that long really.”

 

Lyra gave him a flat look before she let out an exasperated sigh, “You’re not going to stay still are you.”, Daniel shook his head, “Fine fine I won’t bother.”

 

Daniel grinned, “Good now if you’ll allow me to get dressed that’ll be much appreciated.”

 

Lyra rolled her eyes, “Yeah Yeah whatever. C’mon Erick let’s go.”, and she made her way to the door with Erick on tow.

 

As soon as his friends closed the door, his smile faltered. He had just gotten many memories not his own out of no where. And if they weren’t his it only meant one thing…

 

A small smile reformed on his face.

 

_‘Where are you Harry Potter.’_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _(_ song is not mine it is from Lana Del Rey cover of Once Upon a Dream  link [https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&source=web&rct=j&url=https://m.youtube.com/watch%3Fv%3D8waJ7W3QcJc&ved=0ahUKEwiz053j0vXQAhXEhFQKHZKXAfAQwqsBCC8wBQ&usg=AFQjCNHtEdVu39IlJRVOq-rPbk-BAcAfMg&sig2=eVuXb5rTGLxhXXicqMKsRw](https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&source=web&rct=j&url=https://m.youtube.com/watch%3Fv%3D8waJ7W3QcJc&ved=0ahUKEwiz053j0vXQAhXEhFQKHZKXAfAQwqsBCC8wBQ&usg=AFQjCNHtEdVu39IlJRVOq-rPbk-BAcAfMg&sig2=eVuXb5rTGLxhXXicqMKsRw))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully yall like this Chapter, give me some feedback on anything you think n3eds work and all.
> 
> Anyway until next time!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was feeling inspired after I watched Chamber of Secrets, when I saw the howler Molly Weasley set out for Ron so I made Cecile’s letter into a howler. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this. :D

Chapter 3

**_August 13th, Grimmauld Place_ **

 

Harry woke up with start, neck stiffening as he whiplashed. He heard arguing going on downstairs, but paid no mind to it. He took in his surroundings and saw he was in a totally different room, not in the room he shared with Ron. He remembered the ‘dream’, and he has to say that was by far the strangest thing that has ever happened to him, and that’s saying something. But that might be shot down sooner or later, considering who he is.

 

Harry notices that he was alone and saw many potion vials in the counter near his bed. He sat up and stretched as he caught sight of the items he was given. The red envelope that Cecile warned him about had a small note attached to it, the note read:

 

‘ _Make sure to stay nonchalant through the whole thing, and hum the tune I hummed. Trust me it’s so much fun watching them squirm!_  
_Love, your dear old sister._  
_Cece’_

 

He couldn’t help but grin as the note burst into flames once he finished reading. Harry is pretty sure that note wasn’t there before but he wasn’t going to question it. Harry shook his head, and looks at the red letter again to see who it’s addressed to.

 

_Sirius Black Remus Lupin Severus Snape Albus Dumbledore_

 

Harry nods and turns to the door and goes through it, letter in hand. Harry walks down the old stairs, passing the many portraits and their jabs and nears the dinning room only to stop when Mrs. Black ‘s curtain opens.

 

Harry stays completely still as the woman’s stormy gray eyes look him up and down, as if criticizing him for something. And he saw her do something he never expected, a small bitter smile started to grow on her face as her eyes soften. He didn’t know if he was still dreaming or if this was real. The woman raised a palm to catch his attention, once granted she said.

 

“You four will do great things.”, and that smile turned into a smirk, “ _Snake in Lion’s fur_.”

 

Harry didn’t understand the meaning of those words, and he didn’t think he’d get an answer as the Mrs. Black’s curtains immediately closed off. Harry stared at the portrait for many minutes until he continued his path to the dinning room, momentarily deciding to forget about it.

 

As he nears the door the arguing voices start to get clearer.

 

“The boy will wake up any minute, now sit down you mutt.”, Snape…check

 

“Well I wasn’t asking you Snivellus!”, Sirius…check

 

“Now Sirius calm down.”, Remus…check

 

“I agree, gentlemen settle down”, Dumbledore…check

 

There were more unrecognizable murmurs as he slowly opens the door.

 

It took awhile but soon everyone in the room went silent. Harry took a seat in the nearest chair, which so happens to be at the center of the table.

 

“Harry dear…”, Harry looks up to see Mrs. Weasley with a gentle smile on her face, “Would you likes some tea”, he returns her smile and nods as she scurried to the kitchen and returns with a hot cup of tea.

 

The room again settles into awkward silence. Harry takes a small sip of his tea as the Headmaster begins to speak.

 

“Harry… why did you go back into the courtroom?”, Dumbledore asked hesitantly.

 

Harry doesn’t answer, he keeps looking straight at the table, holding his cup tightly. He did what Cecile had l asked and started to hum, inwardly smirking as everyone, but the Weasleys and Hermione, start to look unsettled and quite fearfully start to divert their sights on anything but him. Harry could see how this could be quite amusing and couldn’t help but sway side to side just to add to the dramatics.

 

Finally Harry, being ever so cruel at the moment, stopped humming, letting the room wash over with even more unsettling silence. He watched the scene unfold with mirth swimming in his eyes. He reached in his pocket to grabbed then envelope and placed it at the center of the table.

 

Harry didn’t open it, just stared at it until someone else did. And that someone ended up being Sirius. He grabbed it and hesitantly tapped the stamp. That’s all it took for the letter to unravel and form an shape of a mouth.

 

“OH UNCLE SIRI!!!”, said a hysterical cackle, that made everyone, but Harry, jump. “IS REMUS THERE WITH YOU, IF HE IS THEN. UNCLE MOONY YOU WOLFIE-WOLF YOU! GET OVER HERE!!”, Remus stood next to Sirius, looking at the letter oddly. “UNCLE SEV!”, now that was unexpected, he thought as Snape choked on the tea he was drinking, “YES YOU SPYING GIT GET OVER HERE!!”, Harry snorted as did Ron and the twins, “OH DUMBLEDORE!! I SEE YOU! C’MON THERE’S ENOUGH FOR YOU TOO!!”, many turned to Dumbledore, but he seemed a little perplexed at the invitation.

 

Cecile’s voice continued, “FIRST OF ALL, IF YOU ARE GETTING THIS LETTER, EITHER MEANS ONE OF YOU ASSHOLE HAD THE DECENCY TO VISIT ME OR I’VE DIED. AND AIN’T THAT ABOUT A BITCH.”, Cecile wasn’t kidding when she said she’d lost most of her sanity, Harry mused. “ANYWAY. I WANTED TO THANK YOU ALL FOR BEING A PART OF HARRY’S LIFE I REALLY AM BUT I MUST SAY A FEW THINGS…”, it went utterly quiet as the waited for her to speak once more. “…YOU MORONIC, SELFISH, BRASH, HARD-HEADED, **_IDIOTS!!!!”,_** everyone in the room winced at the scathing tone. “YOU ALL LEFT US! YOU ABANDONED US! OUR PARENTS TRUSTED YOU!! AND YOU LEFT WITHOUT SO MUCH AS A LOOK BACK!!”

 

The letter turned to Snape, Sirius, and Remus, “YES YOUR BEST FRIENDS DIED, I GET IT. I REALLY DO. BUT GUESS WHAT!! WE LOST OUR PARENTS OR IN HARRY’S CASE HIS WHOLE FAMILY!!! AND WHAT DID YOU ALL DO?!?! YOU WALLOWED IN YOUR SELF-HATRED AND PETTY REVENGE THAT YOU ALL FORGOT ABOUT US!! YOUR **_BEST FRIEND’S CHILDREN!!_ ** YOU KNOW THE ONES THAT THEY INTRUSTED YOU TO TAKE CARE OF IN CASE SOMETHING WERE TO HAPPENED!!!”

 

The envelope turned to Sirius, “SIRIUS BLACK!! YOU HAD THE CHANCE TO TAKE ALL THREE OF US AND RUN TO SAFETY BUT NOOO!! YOU JUST HAD TO GO OUT AND AVENGE YOUR FRIEND, IT DIDN’T MATTER THAT WE KIDS WERE IN THE RUBLE CRYING FOR OUR PARENTS TO WAKE UP!! I DON’T KNOW WHAT MY FATHER WAS THINKING, WHEN HE NAMED YOU HARRY AND DANIEL’S GODFATHER!!”, there was a choked sound coming from her voice and Sirius looked straight up devastated and had tears running down his cheeks. But the envelope wasn’t finished there as it turned to Remus.

 

“REMUS LUPIN!! I KNOW DAMN WELL THAT WITH THOSE WEREWOLF SENSES YOU COULD TELL THAT ALL OF US WERE ALIVE. YOU COULD HAVE COME LOOK FOR US. WHO FUCKING CARES WHAT THE DAMN MINISTRY SAYS, YOU COULD HAVE ATLEAST CHECKED UP ON US AND MADE SURE THAT WE WERE TREATED RIGHT!! OH BUT YOU JUST HAD TO WALLOW IN SELF-PITY THAT YOU COULDN’T BOTHER YOURSELF TO SEE THAT WE WERE OUT THERE!! WELL GUESS WHAT MOONY!! ME, DANIEL AND HARRY HAVE BEEN THROUGH MORE SHIT THAN YOU COULD THINK OF AND WE HAVEN’T EVEN REACHED FIFTEEN YET!!!”, Remus looked downright ashamed, as did many others, who he supposed were part of the Ministry.

 

The envelope soon turned to Snape, “SEVERUS SNAPE!! YOU WERE MY MOTHER’S BEST FRIEND! SHE FORGAVE _YOU!_ SHE TRUSTED _YOU!_ BUT APPARENTLY DUMBLEFUCK’S WORDS MEAN MORE THAN HERS! DID YOU EVEN CARE WHEN THEY TOLD YOU THAT WE WENT MISSING OR LIKE DUMBLES SAID _‘DEAD’!_ AND DON’T THINK THAT I HAVEN’T HEARD OF YOUR BEHAVIOR TOWARDS HARRY, YOU HOOKED-NOSED PIECE OF SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK! WHAT DID HE FUCKING DO TO YOU! YOU STILL ANGRY THAT DADDY DEAREST WON MY MOM’S HEART INSTEAD OF YOU! HA!! DIDN’T THINK I UNDERSTOOD MUCH FOR A THREE YEAR OLD HUH! WELL I KNOW MORE THAN YOU THINK, THANK YOU VERY FUCKING MUCH!! IF YOU THOUGHT MY MOTHER WAS AWFUL AFTER THE WHOLE ‘MUDBLOOD’ FIASCO. IMAGINE WHAT SHE WOULD HAVE DONE WHEN SHE SAW HOW HER CHILD WAS BEING TREATED!”, though Snape was keeping a blank mask, Harry could see that he was struggling, and he saw the unshed tears building up in his eyes, “IN FACT ALL THREE OF YOU IMAGINE WHAT OUR PARENTS WOULD HAVE DONE IF THEY KNEW WHAT YOU ALL DUD OR WHAT YOU DIDN’T DO!”, all three men grimace, “I AM ASHAMED TO CALL YOU MY GODFATHER SEVERUS, AND I AM ASHAMED THAT OUR PARENTS CHOSE SUCH _SPINELESS_ FOOLS TO BE OUR _‘GUARDIANS’!”,_ that seemed to hit the spot, as Snape all but stormed out of the room, robes billowing at every stride.

 

The letter didn’t look about finished as it turned to the Headmaster, “AND YOU! ALBUS TO MANY FUCKING NAMES DUMBLEDORE!! DON’T THINK I DON’T REMEMBER THAT NIGHT WHEN YOU TOOK ME AND DANIEL TO A GOD DAMN POLICE STATION! AND FOR WHAT. THIS GREATER GOOD CRAP YOU KEEP SPOUTING OFF!! WHAT UTTER **_BULLSHIT!!”,_** from the corner of his eye he saw every pair of eyes going to the man in question, many looked to be in denial, others looked angry, but not like Remus, Sirius and Mrs. Weasley, who was turning a very deep shade of red as the envelope kept shouting. “WE WENT THROUGH HELL BECAUSE OF YOU AND ITS NOT ONLY ME AND DANIEL!!”, everyone then turned to Harry but he still hasn’t looked away from the spot he’d been staring at. The only indication that he was listening was the fact that he kept gripping his cup tighter and tighter, to the point his knuckles have gone white, “YOU DIDN’T THINK I WOULD NOTICE DID YOU!! YOU FORGOT A LITTLE SOMETHING ABOUT TWINS DUMBLEDORE!! WHATEVER HAPPENDS TO ONE THE OTHER WOULD FEEL!!”, at this Dumbledore was paling drastically looking frantically at the letter, as if praying for it to stop. Hmm, it seems that Dumbledore already knew before Harry ever stepped foot into Hogwarts. “YES DUMBLEFUCK I SAW THE BRUISES AND THE BLACK EYES AND THE LASHES TO THE BACK!! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! I KNOW DAMN WELL YOU KNEW WHAT WAS GOING ON IN THAT HOUSE! JUST WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU’D GAIN FROM THIS! A BROKEN BOY THAT WOULD BEND TO YOUR EVERY WILL! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED! A WEAPON TO WIELD AND CONTROL!! IS THAT WHY YOU SEPARATED US!! SO WE WOULDN’T GET IN THE WAY!!! YOU’RE A SICK MAN DUMBLEDORE!! A FUCKING **_SICK MAN_**!!!”, everyone was looking horrified, some were even crying. They were darting their eyes between Dumbledore and Harry. Mrs. Weasley’s face soon turned a crimson red, and Harry’s pretty sure he could see steam coming out of her ears. The twins looked murderous, Ginny looked furious, Mr. Weasley had a uncharacteristically cold mask on, Ron was turning the same shade of red as his mother, and Hermione was full on crying, muttering that she wasn’t a good friend. Harry would make sure to reassure her later on but right now he was too blinded by his own rage to care.

 

“…WELL I LEAVE YOU LOT TO IT THEN. I MUST GO, I HAVE AUNTIE BELLA TO LAUGH WITH, DEMENTORS TO MEET, AND AURORS TO SNAP.” , the voice cackled, like it hadn’t screamed viciously, “SAYA NARA BITCHES!!”, and the letter burst into flames.

 

The room was deathly silent as they stared in many states of befuddlement at the ashes of the letter. Then the room filled with shouts and accusations though he could mostly hear Mrs. Weasley trying to strangle Dumbledore and Mr. Weasley trying to calm her and holding her back. But Harry wasn’t listening, he was to caught up in anger and rage that he didn’t realize that an unrecognizable power started to build up in him during the whole shouting. That power soon reached its peak as the cup Harry was holding, shattered in his hands, and every candle in the room roar to life with a blue flame.

 

Everyone went completely still as the watched Harry’s hand start to bleed out in horror.

 

Hermione spoke up, her voice shaking, “Harry you’re bleed-“, but immediately stopped as the temperature of the room plummeted, to the point that they could see their breaths.

 

Harry stared at his bloodied hands in fascination as a frost like substance glossed over his palm, getting thicker as time passes, and soon start to dissipate as the room returned to its normal temperature. Once the frost was gone, Harry saw his hand was completely cut-free, in fact it looked as if it weren’t cut at all. Everyone but Mrs. Weasley, who was still trying to strangle the Headmaster, look at him with shock.

 

Harry stood, ignoring all the stares, and left the dining room. He went straight to his room and slammed the door shut, making sure to shake the whole house in the process. 

 

~•~  
**_Meanwhile Downstairs_**

 

The room was quiet, other than Molly Weasley still struggling in Arthur’s grip.

 

The silence was soon broken by that hysterical laughing coming from Walpurga Black’s portrait.

 

“Oh Dumbledore Dumbledore Dumbledore…”, she shook her head, “You don’t know what you’ve just released.”, and the woman returned to her cackling.

 

“What are you talking about you old hag.”, Sirius seethed, though that only made Mrs. Black laugh even harder.

 

“You’re a fool Dumbledore. And you Sirius are an even bigger fool for trusting the man”, she sneered and turned her attention back to the old man, “And now, Albus Dumbledore, you have to pay the price for you actions.”, she laughed maniacally as the curtain of her portrait closed, once again leaving the room in eerie, if not scary, silence.

 

Everyone turned to stare at Dumbledore, all wondering the same thing…

 

What exactly has Albus Dumbledore set upon them…

 

~•~  
_**Somewhere in South London**_

 

Daniel peeked an eye open and closed it as Lyra enters the room and stands before him, giving him a flat look.

 

“What aren’t you telling us.”, she asked.

 

Daniel still didn’t open his eyes as he said, “Who said I was keeping things from you.”

 

Lyra didn’t look convinced, “Cut the crap Potter. I know when you are hiding things, or have you forgotten my ability, _brother dear.”,_ she said with a sickly sweet voice.

 

Daniel opened his eyes, smirking at the girl, “Why, you are smart, _sister dearest._ You could figure it out.”

 

Lyra huffed and rolled her eyes as she settled in a nearby chair. “It has to do with your family.”

 

Daniel gives her an amused smile, “Oh, how so?”

 

“When you zone out you keep repeating the words ‘Where are you’, so I thought it meant your sister or your long lost brother.”, she said airily.

 

Daniel nodded as he took a sip of his tea, “Hmmm not far off really.”, he said nonchalantly.

 

The girls aristocratic features pinched as she looked into the fireplace in the room, “That and you wouldn’t have come back to London for anything else.”

 

He hummed, “Yes, very true.”

 

Lyra tapped her finger on the armchair, “So…”

 

“So…”, he grinned, and was cuffed up side the head as a result, Daniel laughed, “Okay I’m give..”,je took a breath, “My brother’s link was reopened yesterday.”

 

Lyra looked intrigued, and she said, “Has it now.”

 

Daniel nodded, “I’d expect him to be here any day.”

 

Lyra raised a brown at him, “And how exactly will he find us?”

 

He waived his hand dismissively, “I’m sure he’ll figure it out.”

 

Lyra looked hesitant, as she asked, “And your sister…”

 

Daniel’s smile grew grim, and answered, “I think you know the answer to that question Lyra.”

 

The blond patted his knee sympathetically, “I’m sorry.”

 

He shrugged, “I’ve cried all the tears I could ask long time ago.”

 

Lyra nodded and they stayed in a comfortable silence as he stares out into the distance. Daniel hasn’t cried over his sister in nearly four years. He just had enough crying, the tears wouldn’t do him much good anyway. And Cecile probably wouldn’t want him to dwell in self pity. And so he didn’t. He still loves his sister, he really does, but… he doesn’t look much into those feelings. That never ends well for him or anyone else for that matter.

 

“So are we telling Erick.”, Lyra said suddenly.

 

Daniel thinks about it. And he smiles, soon that smile turns into a shit eating grin, and he says, “Nope”, making the ‘p’ pop.

 

Lyra returns the grin, “Ohh. What are you planning.”, she asked excitedly.

 

“Oh nothing, I’m just seeing a possibility.”, Daniel chimed.

 

Lyra laughed, “Playing cupid now, are we Danny. And for your own brother you haven’t met, no less.”

 

“No.”, he rolled his eyes, “I’m simply going to make their lives a bit better, is all.”

 

Lyra’s eyes were swimming with amusement, “And when will you, _Daniel,_ allow someone to do the same for you.”

 

“I could ask you the same thing, _Lyra.”,_ he shot back.

 

“Touché.”, she grinned, “I would but there hasn’t been anyone as chaotic as me, sadly.”, she sighed.

 

“And there hasn’t been anyone as insane as me.”, he grinned, “Though from the memories I’ve gotten from my brother I’d say, he’d certainly give me a run for my money.”, he sighed.

 

Lyra laughs, “Now that’s something I’d like to see.”

 

He made a gesture, “Yeah Yeah. My brother needs someone to keep him in line and Erick needs someone to keep him on his toes. What a perfect match.”, Daniel smirked.

 

“Indeed it is, Daniel, indeed it is.”, Lyra said, allowing a devilish smile to grow on her face.

 

Then Daniel looked around, “Speaking of Erick… where is he?”

 

“He’s out reseting the barriers again.”, Lyra said dismissively.

 

Daniel nodded slowly, “Do you think he’ll be out there tomorrow?”

 

“Oh I’m sure he is. Maybe even longer.”, a grin creeping in her features.

 

They both grin at each other like maniacs, as they silently agree…

 

This was going to be one hell of a year.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question:  
> Who do you want Lyra to be the daughter to?  
> Sirius or his brother Regulus?  
> Vote in the comments below.  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. 
> 
> And just so you know I mainly write about Harry having siblings because idk I just like the idea, and I've noticed not many use the idea so why not, plus it's a huge plot twist, you can't tell me it's not lol.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated!! Sorry it took so long had some major writers block and the more plot bunnies started appearing in my head though I might not do them for awhile, I'll try to finish my first story before I post any new ones, but yeah. Thank you for being ever so patient with me and I'll see yall later
> 
> Enjoy!!

Chapter 4  
_**1 Hour After the Howler**_

 

Harry was walking back and forward in his room in Grimmauld Place, attempting to grab most of his belonging and stuffing them in his enchanted bag.

 

As he did this, the howler’s words were replaying in his mind, over and over again, and each time it got him angrier. It’s funny how everything that Cecile had said, or rather screamed, we’re the exact thing that Harry’s been questioning for quite awhile now. Why hadn’t they thought of them first? Why hadn’t the they told him? Why did Snape hate him so much if he was, supposedly, Cecile’s godfather. Why. Why. Why….

 

While in his mental ramble, Harry didn’t notice Hermione, Ginny, Ron and the twins creep into his room and closing the door behind them. He still paid them no mind, as he continued to grab his things. When Hermione coughed, is when Harry momentarily stopped what he was doing, but then continued stuffing the bag, his back to them.

 

Once the realized he wasn’t going to speak, Ron spoke up, “Mate…”, he said hesitantly, “What happened down there?”

 

Harry mumbled a response but otherwise remained quiet.

 

Ginny spoke next, “I’m sorry. What did yo-“

 

“I said, I don’t know!”, he said much louder, effectively causing the lights in the room to flicker and lamp to shatter. Harry took in a deep breath to calm his anger, his friends were not fault in this after all. He sighed, “I’m sorry.”

 

“No its okay Harry…”, Hermione said gently, “We know that you have a lot in your mind right now.”

 

“I know- I just- sorry.”, he let out a resigned sigh.

 

Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder as Harry turns to face her, “It’s okay really.”, she gives him a kind smile, before enveloping him in a strong hug, “We’re sorry we didn’t notice.”, she choked out.

 

Harry was confused for a moment, until he remembered a part of what Cecile said, and mentally smacked himself on the head. He pulled back from the embrace and wiped away some of her tears, “Hey its okay. I didn’t tell anyone. Plus now they’re a bit to scared of me to try anything anymore.”, he grinned.

 

Hermione shook her head, “I don’t know how you could be laid back about this, they deserve to be—“

 

“I know that they are horrible people, and some day they will get what’s coming to them, but for now just let it be. Okay?”, he gave her a crooked smile.

 

Hermione sighed, “Fine.”, and looks at the things he’s packing, “So… you’re going to look for him huh.”

 

Harry grinned sheepishly at them, “Uhh, yeah I am.”, then his gaze darted between them and the door, “Please don’t tell anyone.”, he pleaded.

 

“It’s alright mate.”, the twins started.

 

“We’ll-“, one started.(Fred?)

 

“-cover-“, said the other.(George?)

 

“-for ya.”, they finished, with mad grins on there faces.

 

“Us too.”, Ron and Ginny waved with a grin of their own. Even though he’s already seen his link with Ron, Harry really hopes that those cracks could be repaired.

 

“Even if I think you’re doing something completely idiotic.”, Hermione grinned, while shaking her head, “I’ll cover for you too.”

 

This perked up his mood a bit, “Thanks guys.”, he grabbed his stuff as made a bee line to the door, “Though I really should go before anybody notice _—eesh.”,_ he backtracked at the sight in front him.

 

Right on the other side of the door, was stone faced Mrs. Weasley, looking right at them, hand on hip and all. Harry turned around to see the others and they had a face of fear at the sight. Mrs. Weasley kept them with a stern gaze, until she closed her eyes and let out a resigned sigh and she finally spoke.

 

“If you are going out for the next few days, at least take some food for the road.”, she smiled and warmly as she handed him a large box, “Now this would last you for at least a 4 or so, so don’t over do it, okay.”, he nodded, and she hesitated a bit before taking out another item, mumbling something that sounded like, _‘Arthur is going be mad at me for this’_ , and placing the item on his hand, “Only use this in a life or death situation, you hear.”

 

His eyes widened at the item, “Mrs. Weasley how did you—“

 

Mrs. Weasley cut him off, “Arthur got it from work and told me what it could do. And it’s ‘Molly’, Harry.”, she said with an amused look on her face.

 

Hermione peeked over his shoulder to see what the item was and gasped, “A handgun!”

 

Molly nodded, “You might not be able to use your wand to protect yourself, but at least you have something. Speaking of which…”, she laid her hand open at him, “Give me your wand.”

 

“What?!”, he said incredulously.

 

But the Ginny explained, “No wait! I know what she meant.”, everyone turned to her as she spoke, “If you give her you your wand, then no one would be able to trace you down and drag you back here.”, he nodded, before reluctantly giving the woman his wand.

 

Molly placed the wand in a pocket of her apron, “I’m sorry I had to do that Harry. But you could never be to cautious.”

 

Harry smiled and nodded, “Yes Mrs-“, he cut himself off by the look she gave him, and corrected, “Yes Molly, and thank you.”, then his brows furrowed, “Though, not to be ungrateful or anything, but…”, he hesitated, “How come you’re not trying to convince me from going away.”, much to Harry’s surprise, as well as everyone else’s, Molly started laughing.

 

After she calmed a bit share said, “Harry dear, I have bared and raised seven children, I have seen teenage angst, drama, heartbreak, idiocy, and bullheadedness.”, she listed off, “Trust me I know when my children are too stubborn to listen to me.”, she shrugged, “So if I can’t talk them out of it, I might as well support them.”

 

She then pulled out her wand and casted a quick tempus, “Though if you’re going to leave, do it now, while everyone is still shouting at each other. Come along, come along.”, she led him to the front door and stopped to make sure no body saw them, then opened the door slowly.

 

Molly turned back to him, “You have everything you need.”, he nodded, “Good.”, she nodded, and pulled him into a tight embrace, “Take care of yourself, okay.”, he nodded, “And I expect you back before the train alright.”

 

Harry pulled from the embrace, “Okay Molly, and… Thank you.”, he smiled.

 

Molly returned that smile, “Not a problem Harry dear. Now move along before I actually change my mind.”

 

Harry grinned and left running down the sidewalk.

 

~•~  
_**August 14th, Somewhere in South London**_

 

Harry has been walking for most of the day yesterday, only stopping at an Inn to get some rest, bet the next morning he had continued walking. Which, in all honesty, Harry didn’t know where he was. He just felt a pull of sorts, to the south and followed it. He only hopes that the feeling is correct and doesn’t lead him to a dead end.

 

As he got nearer to his destination (wherever that is), Harry has noticed something quite peculiar. Once when he rested in a park and sat in the grass, he felt something wrap around his wrist, and found that there were plants and grasses growing on his hand. Harry didn’t pay much attention to it, that is until he got hungry and reached for the food Molly gave him, when out of nowhere a large apple tree grew in front of him. Luckily for him it was still early morning so the park was mainly vacant, so nobody saw what happend. The weather wasn’t fairing any better as the moment he left Grimmauld Place, it started to pour then it would settle with chilly breeze (which was odd since its summer) and sunny again before starting the whole cycle over again.

 

Then there were the people… he honestly doesn’t know what deal is with them. Harry has noticed that the more he walked south the more people seem to cower at the sight of him. He’d bumped into a man on accident, and when the man turned around to face him, he froze. All the blood seem to drain from his face as he stuttered apologies and scrambled away from him. And the reactions only got more weirder as he went, from happy greetings, to threats, it was all directed at him.

 

_“Hey Runespore.”_

 

_“Yo Master, where’s Queen?”_

 

_“Can you tell Warlord I go' a job for ‘im.”_

 

Harry just stared at those people oddly, it took awhile for them to realize that mistook him for someone else and then scurried off. He didn’t understand until it clicked to him that it was probably an alias that his brother used and took it as hope that he was getting nearer.

 

It was starting to get dark and he hasn’t seen an Inn anywhere around him, he was about to look a for an ally way to sleep in when he saw a glowing misty globe encasing one building. The bubble had what he assumed were runes floating in it. Harry got near the building and tested the sphere by placing his palm in it. The barrier seemed to attempt to keep his hand out before it allowed his hand to enter with a satisfying _‘pop’._

 

Once Harry was in the bubble he looked around and saw that the door was no longer in the front of the building, but at the side of it, in the ally between it and the other building.

 

He walked towards the door, only seconds away from knocking, before a hand grabbed him by his hoodie and threw him at the floor. Harry was about to get up and fight back when the stranger got on top of his back, and placed a knife near his throat.

 

“Who are you.”, the smooth dark voice demanded, “And what are you doing here.”

 

Harry doesn’t know how he did it, but the metal blade seemed to bend away from him, and it was taken away from him. Giving him a perfect opportunity to elbow the stranger off of him. Harry scrambled to get up only to get stopped by a wall that had suddenly appeared. He turns around and feels a fist connect with his jaw.

 

Harry stumble back in pain for awhile before looking back up to see another fist flying his way. He was prepared as he dodged the punch and threw one of his own, which landed at his nose.

 

**_BOOM_ **

 

Harry almost jumped at the sound and looked up. The clouds were swirling above them, cackling with thunder and lightning, with the wind blowing around them at an almost brutefull force. Harry was too busy looking at the sky that he didn’t see the stranger running towards him.

 

They stumbled onto the floor punching, kicking, scratching, both trying to pin the other down. This continues for the next few minutes before the boy eventually was on top and grabbed his wrist. Harry was confused as to why only one wrist when he started feel drained and the force of the wind weaken. He looked at his wrist and saw it glowing. The boy was weakening his magic. Harry was going to panic but then remembered the gun Molly had given him, and reached for it. Once in hand, he jabbed it to the boy’s stomach, causing him to freeze and the glow to vanish.

 

He stares up to the boy in front of him and the boy glared back. He had dark brown hair, glowing crystal eyes that were turning pale blue color, sharp yet soft features, the boy seemed to be his size, with the same lithe built. He looked familiar but he can’t point out where he’s seen him.

 

They stare at each other in silence. Neither breaking contact. Harry feels the grip on his wrist loosen for some reason, and the hand started to feel warm and… smooth…

 

They stayed in that position for awhile, still panting and sweating until a feminine voice came from the door, effectively ending the tense silence.

 

“I think that’s quite enough boys.”

 

~•~  
**_Inside the House when Harry arrived_**

Daniel and Lyra were in the kitchen when they heard a pop from outside.

 

Daniel smiled, “It appears that Harry has finally arrived.”

 

Lyra snickered as she heard rustling, “And he has also stumbled upon Erick. Ouch”, she grimaced when she saw Erick punch Harry in the face.

 

“Shouldn't we stop them?”, he asked.

 

The blond nodded, “Probably should.”

 

They stayed in place as the watched the storm.

 

“Rock, Paper, Scissors, Shoot!”, shouted in unison as the made the movements.

 

“Oh, bugger it all.”, Lyra hissed as she has lost the game.

 

Daniel patted her head playfully, “Don’t worry I won’t let anything burn.”

 

Lyra slapped his hand away with a huff, “Yeah Yeah Yeah.”, she strode to the entrance, hoping the hadn’t gone too far

 

Daniel in the mean time watched over the food, with a broad, and maybe a little nervous, grin appeared in his face.

 

 _‘Well’,_ he thought, _‘let’s see how this goes.’_

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the incredibly loooooooong wait ladies and gentlemen. But I've been going through some shit for most of the year, but hey that's part of being a teenager, a whole mix of anxiety, depression, and emotional angst \\(^o^)/. BUT now I am ready, I've got my shit together, and I will complete this even if it kills me (not litteraly tho lol). It will take me awhile to post the next chapter seeing as now I'm going back to school in a bit but I'll manage :V

Chapter 5

 

“I think that’s quite enough boys.”

 

Both Harry and the stranger snapped their attention to the direction of the voice.

 

Leaning against the side of the door was a black haired girl. Her posture was calm, relaxed even. Her eyes a cloudy gray that went well with her serene amused smile. If it weren’t for the single lock of ash blond hair at the left side of her face, Harry would probably her to be of some relation to Sirius.

 

The girl looked at Harry sharply, eyes narrowing as if she heard his thoughts. She averted her glance to the boy on top of him, she crossed her arms, “Well.”, she said raising an inquiring eyebrow. “Are you two planning on getting up any time soon?”

 

It took awhile for both Harry and the boy to register what kind of position they were in. And after a tense silence, they both scrambled to compose themselves. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw the boy sport a small pink tint as he glared at the blond.

 

The girl only snickered at their reaction and waived them over, “Do come in, I’m pretty sure I have to patch one of you up.”, and the boy strode swiftly into the building without another word, leaving only him and the girl. The girl only gave him an amused look, “You too sweetheart.” And gently grabbed Harry by the arm to lead him inside.

 

“The name’s Lyra by the way.”, the girl—Lyra said casually, still holding his arm, “And sorry about Erick, he tends to be a bit… aggressive when it comes to newcomers, but don’t worry, he’ll come around eventually.”, she offered him a small grin and led him down the hall in front of a door. She turned and looked at him expectantly.

 

Harry stared back her confused, “Err..”

 

Lyra gave him a flat stare, “Well I’m pretty sure you didn’t come all this way without a purpose dear.” She opened the door slightly only enough for a stripe of light to show, “And I’m sure that purpose isn’t my pretty face.” The blond winked and started making her way back down the hall, “Do make sure to keep an open mind Harry. You may be surprised at what you’ll hear.”

 

“W-Wait! How did you—!”, Harry was cut off by a door closing shut.

 

_‘How did you know my name?’_

 

Slowly, Harry turned around to face the door. He reached out with a shaky hand and took hold of cold metal of the doorknob. Nerves still running through his body, Harry opened the door all the way and stepped inside.

 

~•~

 

“…So who was he?”, Erick asks after a moment of silence.

 

Lyra, for her part, simply hums as she continues to apply healing salve on Erick’s side, he winced at the added pressure, “My, he did quite a number on you didn’t he.” She said in a mostly nonchalant voice, completely ignoring Erick’s earlier question.

 

His posture grew tense, _‘interesting’,_ she mused as she moved on to his upper body.

 

“Yeah, what of it.”, he retorts, eyes challenging her to say anything more.

 

And well… Lyra wasn’t one to stop once she’s started.

 

“Oh nothing, just surprised that you got marked is all.” Lyra finally looked him in the eye, “Normally you get out unscathed, not a bruise on your body. What happened?”

 

Erick’s nostrils flared in irritation, “He looked scrawny, didn’t think he would—”

 

CRACK

 

“Son of a—!", he grabs his nose in pain. “What the hell was that for!”

 

Lyra gives him a flat look, not even flinching when the vase beside her breaks, “For underestimating an opponent. Honestly, isn’t that something you always preach about.”, he continued to glare at her, making her roll her eyes at him, “Oh, stop looking at me like that I just snapped your nose back into place.”

 

Erick huffs but remains quiet, much to Lyra’s content. She continues to apply salve to the side of his shoulder in silence. Her mind wandered off as she worked.

 

_“…some relation to Sirius.”_

 

So he knows him then. Lyra felt only slightly guilty for looking into Harry’s thoughts, but she needs to be prepared for anything he might bring into her life. Although, she never really thought she’d have to think about _him_ again. But then again, nothing ever seems to go as planned. She’ll probably have to see him eventually. Confront him. Not that she cared. She’s stopped looking for answers, stopped looking for things she obviously didn’t need or want, she doesn’t care—

 

_‘Liar'_

 

—what happens to him, it’s none of her conce—

 

_‘But you’re still curious aren’t you'_

 

No, it’s not like tha—

 

‘ _All the questions you want answered’_

 

What questio—

 

_‘Stop lying to yourself, you know exactly what I’m talking about’_

 

No I don't –

 

_‘All the sadness, all the regret, insecurities, anger. Oh the **anger’**_

 

Stop it—

 

_‘All the pent up rage for the **man who abandoned you!’**_

 

_Shut up!_

 

“…like us?”

 

Lyra snapped out of her daze. She was done. She was packing up as Erick put on his shirt. Her hands were shaking.

 

“Um sorry. Can you repeat that?”, trying to regain her composure.

 

Erick let’s out an irritated sigh, “I said, is he like us?”

 

Her mind went blank for a moment before finally realizing what he meant. “I honestly don’t know.” Erick rolls his eyes and turns to leave, but she wasn’t finished, “But. If he is, well... things got a hell of a lot more interesting.”

 

That apparently, did not satisfy Erick’s curiosity, so he asked again, “Who is he?”

 

Lyra didn’t turn to look at him, “He's Harry.”

 

She smirked as she saw his eye twitch, “And who’s Harry?”

 

She's having way to much fun with this, “Harry is Harry.”

 

Erick let out a frustrated groan and finally left the room. Leaving a very happy Lyra in his wake, again leaving her to her thoughts.

 

_‘Is he like us?’_

 

 _‘Is he?’_ , she never thought of that situation. But then again the possibility is still there, what with the way Harry unconsciously affected the environment around him. She knew that Harry was the cause, she all but tasted the power in the air. It was… comforting to say the least. _‘Will they contrast each other?’_ Now that’s a frightening thought. Personalities like those would certainly clash that’s for sure, it’s a wonder if their power would too.

 

Lyra let out a exasperated sigh, “Well I guess I’m in charge of damage control.” She said mostly to herself. She vaguely wondered if she should have given Erick the heads up, but quickly squashed that idea over her own personal amusement.

 

_“There’s two of them!?”_

 

Aaand that’s her cue.

 

 _‘Yes,’_ her inner voice said, _‘very interesting indeed.’_

 

~•~

 

The room was nice enough, rather bland, with only a table and chairs in the room, Harry guessed it was like a meeting room.

 

And right in the middle of table was his double.

 

Well double seems excessive, there are some differences between them. Their hair, while still messy, sported a couple of strands that varied in color. Pink, light blue, and yellow. Rather bright colors that only stand out more when mixes in with the black. His eyes black and calm. Those eyes didn’t match the smile he put on. Didn’t match the calm posture that all but radiated elegance and power, something he’d only seen in most purebloods, Lyra, and at times, Sirius. And it…

 

It irritated him, yet it put him at ease. He doesn’t know how to explain it. But those eyes were…

 

Looking right at him.

 

Harry only vaguely realized how quiet both of them were, sizing each other off. And now actually noticing how he stared made him shift uncomfortably. The boy, _‘Daniel’_ he guessed, noticed this and averted his gaze elsewhere, trying to ease up the awkward tension in the room.

 

“Well…”, Daniel started, “I thought you’d be taller for some reason.”

 

Okay, _ouch._ Out of everything he could have said, he called him short. ‘There goes any patience I had left.’ Harry's stance became defensive, “And I thought you’d be more nice, guess we're both disappointed.”  _‘Yeah this can’t end well.'_

 

The other boy bristled at the comment, “Yeah well at least I can’t be mistaken for a 10 year old.”

 

“At least my hair doesn’t look like a unicorn threw up on it.”, he bit out aggressively, _‘Why am I doing this'_

 

“Excuse me.”, he got in his face, _‘Hit a soft spot, haven’t I?’_ , “You can’t say shit about my hair when yours doesn’t look too hot either, _buddy.”_

 

He wasn’t backing down anytime soon, “Well then maybe you shouldn’t call people short when you’re not too tall either, _buddy.”_ They glared at each other angrily, neither wanting to admit defeat on their front.

 

The tense silence continued for few minutes before Daniel shook his head chuckling, “Of course, where are my manners.” Harry was taken aback by the whole one-eighty his personality took, “You're hurt, let me go get something cold to numb the pain.”, his cheery voice said as he turned, leaving Harry very confused as he stared after him.

 

The confusion of course, only lasted seconds before feeling entirely wet and cold. He looked up to see Daniel's self-satisfied smirk as he held a –now empty—glass pitcher.

 

He felt the same soothing cold sensation from Grimmauld Place go through him as irritation and annoyance clouded his mind. The other boy’s eyes grew slightly, but he didn’t care. He tackled him to the ground, trying to pin him down. This didn’t do well with Daniel as he fought back. It wasn’t as violent and harmful as it was with what’s-his-name, but it did wound the pride, and that didn’t sit well for either of them.

 

Their squabble was interrupted by a loud—and rather frightened—scream, “There’s two of them!”

 

They looked up from their position, Harry pushing Daniel’s face away, while he takes hold of Harry’s shirt and raises his fist. It was the same boy from last time, _‘Erick was it?’_ , looking at them in what can only be identified as pure horror.

 

Harry didn’t get to assess more than that before he felt a hard—and painful—tug at his ear. He looked up to see a blank faced Lyra holding both his and Daniel’s ears.

 

She wasn’t even looking at either of them, simply looking up at the ceiling as she muttered to herself, “Of course this would happen. Why did I ever think you could keep a civil conversation without mucking it up.” She released a calming breath, before finally letting their ears go.

 

“What happened?”

 

“ _He’s a prat_.”, they said in unison, causing them to glare at each other, and unnerving the other two occupants in the room.

 

Lyra looked at them oddly, “I see…”, she continued to gaze into them until they both relented to her stare, “Daniel, Harry just realized you exist, why in all seven hells made you think insulting him would bring good results.”, the boy mumbled something out, but otherwise remained quiet, “And Harry, what made you think tackling would end well.” And now it’s his turn to mumble.

 

The blonde’s eye twitched again before letting out a defeated sigh, “Well at least you healed his woun—”

 

“I didn’t do anything.”, Daniel cut her off.

 

Lyra raises an eyebrow, incredulity seeping into her voice, “What?”

 

“I said,” he sighed, “I didn’t do anything, just threw water at him and ice started to form on his body.”

 

That caused the room steep into silence, all gazes turning to Harry. _‘Great, just what I need. Not even normal for magical standards.’_

 

“So,” his voice dull, “What the hell is wrong with me this time?”

 

Lyra gave him an inquisitive look, “This isn’t the first time that’s happened?”

 

He shook his head, “This started yesterday, beyond that, I don’t know.”

 

“I see…”, she gave him one more look before turning her gaze to the other boy in the room, “Erick.”, the boy looked back at her, “If you would please.”, Harry tensed when she nodded at his direction, and tensed even more when Erick started to walk forward.

 

“Don’t worry.” He said flatly, “This won’t hurt…”, he placed a hand on his chest, “...much.”

 

And then everything went white. He could still sense his surroundings. The smell of ash and burning started to fill his sinuses making it hard to breath. All the while feeling the cooling sensation, turn harsher and more volatile. These two feelings clashed against each other, waging war inside , ripping him apart. He wanted it all to stop, he wanted to move. _Why couldn’t he move!?_

 

It felt like an eternity before it finally stopped. His sight still hazy and unfocused as his legs struggled not to give up on him. Harry heard muffled shouts beside him, he saw Daniel and Erick yelling at each other with Lyra in the dead center trying to separate them. He still couldn’t hear what they were saying with the ringing in his ears but as his sight cleared, he could see the sneer that formed at Erick’s lips and down right animalistic snarl that formed on Daniel’s, the scariest thing though would be their eyes. They shifted from color to color as their anger grew. It was…

 

_Frightening_

 

Harry caught a little light from below him. It was a mirror shard. He didn’t know what the significance was or what compelled him to pick it up, but when he did, he immediately regretted it.

 

The wall behind him was utterly destroyed. Half charred and black while the other later cold and frozen. Two handprint on either side, _his handprints._

 

“…too nice! It’s what got your _sister killed!”_

 

_**“Erick!”** _

 

“And you were to harsh, but hey! It’s true what they say! Like father like _fucking son!”_

 

**_“Daniel!”_ **

 

 _‘When did the ringing stop?’_ , Harry didn’t pay them much mind as he gave the mirror shard a closer look.

 

His eyes…were shifting too…

 

In a constant pattern…green, blue, red…green, blue, red… _green, blue, red..._

 

The shard shattered in his hand, effectively shutting up the others in the room. ‘ _Why does this feel like a déjà vu moment.'_ Any remaining pieces in his hands slowly disintegrating to small grains of sand. And just like before, soothing frost settled over all of his cuts and slowly healed them.

 

Harry’s voice became hoarse, “What…” he croaked out, “..the hell am I.”

 

They all exchanged glances before Lyra spoke up, “Well…there’s really no term that currently exist to identify what you or rather we.” He looked up at her and saw her eyes shift from black to white, “But I guess you could say we're Obscurial Wizards or Mutated if we want to be scientific about it.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I honestly tried to make their first meeting serious, but it all sounded off to me and Ehh, I didn't like it, so I thought might as well add some humour or something of the like. And yeah that happened. I'll go more in depth on what some of their abilities are in the next few chapters tho I'm assuming you just caught on to what Harry's were. 
> 
>  
> 
>  If you can leave some feedback, both bad and good are welcomed. If I made mistakes please tell me, and if ya thought it was good yay! _(If I seem a bit more chipper than last time it's because of my friends influence)_
> 
> ***Side Story***
> 
>  
> 
> When I was trying to write this I was in English class and I had finished all of my work on the computer, _(Yes I know now that wasn't the brightest idea using school laptops to write this)_ and tried to keep it low-key ya know head down, being quiet and all in the corner and yeah. 
> 
> And suddenly _it happened_
> 
> He came to my corner to give me more work and stopped right behind me and read everything quickly and silently.
> 
> I was literally frozen to my seat waiting for him to laugh but instead he said this.
> 
>  _"Your grammar needs some work."_ dropped off my assignment and left without another word.
> 
> I. Was. **Shooketh.**
> 
> And that's the story on how my English 1 teacher put me in Pre-AP. \\(^o^)/


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES I KNOW I'm a slow writer as you can see. But hey I tried my hardest on this thing, and I'm still only 16 I'm not good with time management just yet, much less a sleeping schedule XD
> 
> But here's my end result hope yall like it!
> 
> (Nearly broke my phone in frustration here lol)

**Chapter 6**  
**Back in Grimmauld Place**

 

Not long after Harry left, the entire place reverted to chaos.

 

Headquarters becoming a literal warzone. Spells flying across the room, screaming and shouting coming from both wizard and portrait alike. Sirius honestly wondered how long it’ll take before the roof collapsed.

 

As for him…he hadn’t moved from his spot since Harry stormed out of the room. Even after everyone left for the night, he remained stuck to the spot. Even when everyone came back in the morning he remained at the spot. Not getting a wink of sleep. Even when they said Harry was missing, he remained at the spot. Only observing his surroundings, watching as everyone tried to bite the others head off. All seemed normal, in a rather chaotic way anyways, that is until his gaze latched on to a specific group.

 

Molly had been oddly quiet ever since they found out Harry wasn’t in his room. Especially after he murder attempt on Dumbledore the night before, her behavior seems suspicious. She's not the only one either. It seems like all of the children were eerily calm about the whole situation.

 

Sirius wasn't going to point it out of course. Even if he was begging in the inside to know where his godson is, he'll resist that urge. If Molly and the kids weren’t worried about Harry’s disappearance, that meant they knew where he is, and if they’re not panicking, that means he went somewhere safe. It might not be much, but he’ll just have to be content with the information he’s got.

 

Sadly, he wasn't the only one who noticed the group’s calmness.

 

“Molly…”, Sirius twitched at the sound of Albus' voice. “you’ve been awfully quiet throughout all this, have anything to add to our search?”

 

The room suddenly felt ten degrees colder, at the question.

 

“Albus.”, Arthur’s uncharacteristically cold steely tone echoed in the now silent room. “I hope you’re not insinuating that my wife had something to do with this.” Sirius has never felt more shocked by this new side of the Weasley patriarch, and by the looks in his children’s faces, he’s not the only one who shared the same sentiment.

 

Albus simply hummed, smile still in place, but eyes hard and calculating. It’s a mystery to him as to how he’s always missed it. But then again Sirius wasn’t always keen on spotting the rotten apples in a tree, that was more Remus than him. Speaking of… he hasn’t really seen his best friend since last night's events, he was half tempted to go looking for him.

 

“Dumbledore…”, a annoyingly familiar voice called out, Mundungus Fletcher. Sirius internally gagged at the smell of alcohol and tobacco the man reeked of. But something was different in his stance, he seemed more stiff, wary, jittery, and while the wariness can be understood when talking to Dumbledore, this seemed different, more…serious.

 

“Yes Mundungus?”, Dumbledore’s grandfather like smile came back, damn did he hate that smile.

 

Fletcher’s eyes narrowed slightly before speaking again, “I think I might know someone—or rather some people who can help us find the boy and possibly… help us in the war.”, he finished off slowly, almost as if he were uncertain of it. ‘How interesting.’, Sirius thought absentmindedly.

 

“Oh?”, the old man’s eyes began to twinkle again merrily. “Why haven’t you mentioned this before?”

 

All eyes turned to the rugged man as he began to fidget under the pressure, “Um-Uh…well you see-um… I wasn’t so sure because they seemed rather…extreme even for me.”

 

“So these one of your shady friends aye.”, Moody's magical eye locked on the man instantly, narrowing when he so Fletcher flinch.

 

“No…”, the greasy man fidgeted even more under everyone’s stares. “I’ve only ever dealt with one of them, and they were overwhelming enough as it is…”, he trailed off.

 

“Oh get to the point already, we need names here!”, Moody's outburst made everyone jump, except for the few who were already use to his random exclamations.

 

“I-I only know them as the Warlord!”, Mundungus cowered into his seat, and Sirius would have passed the name off as some joke if every auror in the room didn’t suddenly tense once the name came out.

 

But more specifically Kingsley. The moment Dung said those words he started to break into a sweat, eyes looking every which way. Merlin the man was even shaking!

 

But he said nothing. He knew nothing of this _‘Warlord'_ character, and after years of living with pureblood aristocrats for the greater majority of his life, he's learned it’s better to remain calm and observe in situations like these. Look for certain body language, hidden messages in spoken words, and look for anyone suspicious. Though that last one was more to do with his past Auror training that pureblood etiquette.

 

“…And how, pray tell, do you think one of them will just help us in a conflict that _doesn’t_ necessarily involve or benefit _them.”,_ Moody's voice was low and menacing, with a small undertone of mocking if Sirius got it right. But it doesn’t make any sort of sense! Just who are these people?

 

Dung swallowed nervously as every Auror started looking at him, he stuttered, “Um…uh well—you see.. one of them, may owe me uh…a favor…” Flat disbelieving stares met this statement.

 

Moody only laughed at Dung, “You're nothing but a petty thief, why would one of _them_ owe you a favor.”

 

Dung became red in the face as he lashed out angrily, “Because I saved the bloody kid!” and he stopped, eyes widen in horror, much like Hagrid did when he said something he wasn’t supposed to.

 

Moody only looked more sceptical than before, “If that’s the case, then how did you save one of them.”

 

Dung looked irritated now but did as commanded, “It was a couple of months ago after Weasley got mauled by the snake. I was on a mission for the Order, trying to find any information from some informants of mine.”, all eyes were on the man as he spoke, his eyes looking back and forward and landing on Moody warily. “They never came, but someone else did, a Death Eater. Never have I seen one so terrified for their own life.”

 

“And finally _he_ arrived.”, Dung shivered, his eyes going a frantic as if reliving the memory, it made Sirius slightly worried, slightly. “His feel, his aura, was so…intense, it was frightening. And but his voice, oh his voice…”

 

“Fletcher”, Snape's cool smooth voice cut through the man’s near incoherent speech, speaking for the first time since he got here. “You do not seem to be capable to speak at the moment. May I display the memory so that everyone sees.”

 

“Huh? Oh yes yes, that would be… better…”, Snape moved closer to the man, wand on his temple, slowly easing out a thin glowing strand. After a second the strand finally separated from Dung's head, making the man twitch.

 

“Is that all of it?”, Dung nodded mutely, having no other words. Snape made way to the center of the room, glowing strand hanging from his wand. He spun it around at a relatively slow pace, it made Sirius impatient, before it snapped off the Old Bat’s wand. It continued to spin around, weaving itself into a bracelet-like figure.

 

Its spinning pace gradually increased as it started to release a kind of mist from its center creating a small cloud, creating a landscape in it that he can recognize as Knockturn Alley.

 

“Children I believe it is time for you all to head upstairs.”, Molly’s voice was as cold as ice, no one dared defy her in that moment, not even the twins and they swiftly made their way to the door. Though he did spot one of them leaving behind a certain ear, but he said nothing.

 

Images began to clear in the cloud, shapes solidifying, color filling

 

He saw Dung Stupify the Death Eater, he looked about to call for backup before a voice stopped him.

 

“ _I’d appreciate it if you didn't arrest my client just yet…_ ” the voice made everyone, even Snape, especially Snape. Sirius couldn’t even blame him because that… that can't be human, “ _we do have some things to settle after all.”_

 

The hooded figure walked ominously creating rope and tying the man with a wave of his hand. Doing continued staying frozen, not even moving an inch, as the figure moved to stand right in front of him.

 

“ _It would be best if you don’t remember this event, no?_ ”, a blue glowing fingers made a move to the man's forehead, but Dung wasn’t looking at that. He was looking at the now free Death Eater that look ready to fire a spell.

 

 _“Avada Kedavera!”,_ green light races towards them, Dung swiftly grabbed the figures shoulders and threw them out of harm’s way.

 

 _“Expeliarmus!”,_ Sirius was mildly impressed by the sheer swiftness that Dung had displayed, probably the reason he’s even in the Order.

 

But looking back he saw the figure, stand back up. Unhooded.

 

A gap ran through the room, the figures face was…distorted. The memory seemed to block how they actually look like a black mist covered over it, only things that they could see were menacing glowing ice blue eyes and a mouth.

 

“ **Y̴̢̡̖̭͕̕̕O̷̳̹͌Ṳ̸̥̯͋̔ ̵̟̻͍̜̯͆̇̾̄̀Ḑ̷͙̘̩͓̽́̈̚͠A̷͉̮͂̓̚͜R̵̻̬̖̈́̆ͅE̴͙͗͠** ”, if their voice wasn’t scary before, its downright horrifying now. The Death Eater seems even more terrified now as he tries to scramble away from the beast, but it is for naught, as they are propelled against a wall by an unseen force, and in a blur the Beast is holding the man by his neck

.

The Death Eater’s mask fell off from the impact, face fully out as their terrified eyes look at Dung in a desperate plea, “Please please please please, PLEASE _PLEASE I'LL DO ANYTHING PLE—_ ”

 

“ **S̷̖͔̪̖͗͆ͅH̵͉͔͔̄͂̇̿̄͜U̷̺͇̿̈́̚Ṯ̵̢̰̜̆ ̶̥̂̋U̴̯̓̋̽̀P̵͔̼̉** ”, the mans words seem to have caught in his throat, any attempt he tried sounded like a sick wheezing noise, “ _And to think I was going to show you some mercy_.” The Beast gave a hallow laugh. “ **M̵̛̫͉͍̈́̇̑͑y̵̲̞̼̖̅̕ ̴͈̲̳͌͌m̸̨̨̘͙͇̃i̸̡̘̺͎̔s̸̡̛̬͉̻̓̏͝ͅť̵̠̥͓̈̉a̶͓̺͓͚̿͋̉̕͜͝k̴̟͓͙̅̽̈́ė̷̠́̃** ”

 

The hand hold the mans neck and the one on his chest started to glow with the same intensity as his eyes. The being opened its mouth as did the Death Eater's, and a golden hue began to travel from his mouth into the Beast. Tears freely flowing from the man's eyes as his skin began growing paler and paler. After long torturous moments, the Beast finally stopped and let the man go.

 

And Dung just stood and watched, eyes stuck in place, body shaking in fear. He trembles more when he sees them walking up to him.

 

“ _It appears that you saved my life_ ”, they say ominously, “ _And for that I shall grant you a favor._ ” their hood is back on and his head bowed. In the background the sound of coughing came and signaled the Death Eater's returned consciousness.

“I-I can’t think of a-anything.” Dung stuttered, still shaking in fear at the apposing figure in front of him.

“ _I see_.”, they shuffle inside their coat and take out a bright sphere. They hand it over to Dung. “ _Crush it when you want to call that favor in_.” and just like that, he started walking away.

 

“You’re Warlord.”, Dung blurted out.

 

That didn’t stop their pace, “ _I am._ ”

 

Look back at the Death Eater, they're staring at their hands blankly, and Sirius can hear a small broken whisper, “ _...Its not there anymore, I can't feel it, I can't feel it..._ ”

“What did you do to him?”, and that stopped Warlord on his tracks. They turn their hooded head towards Dung.

“ _Oh he's completely fine_ ”, they heard a low mocking chuckle, “ _By muggle standards at least._ ”, from there the memory cloud started to dissipate, melting away the memory.

Finally looking around the room, Sirius saw many pale sweating faces. Molly looked about ready to pass out and a couple of others as well.

Dumbledore's face looks the most impassive, but Sirius can still see that hint of fear and weariness lurking in the man's twinkling eyes. “Mundugus do you still have that sphere?”

The man still doesn’t speak, only takes out the small thing and places it on the table.

“Crush it.”

And that descended the entire room into chaos, shouts and angry exclamations are being directed at the Headmaster yet again, but the man remains undeterred looking intently at Dung and the sphere.

“We're about to enter war”, that silenced everyone in the room. “We need all the help we can get.”

Many still look like they disagree, but they now remained quiet. Dung looked around as if he's hoping someone will object to this idea, but no one did. The man gulped, as he grabbed the small ball and squeezed.

It shattered instantly, the small crystal remains still glowing and floating around, before making it’s way to the door, seeping through any cracks and openings it may have.

“If this comes back to bite us in the arse.”, Sirius finally spoke for the first time today, everyone looked at him but he wasn’t fazed. ”It’s all your fault old man.” And he walked out the Dining room door. He needs a shot of fire whiskey. Right. Now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it folks that's what I have so far. Just a fair warning this might be a slow build kind of story oh 

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I hope you liked this, and if you would please leave a comment down below it would be much appreciated. 
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
